A subcutaneous device, such as a coil electrode for an implantable cardioverter-defibrillator (ICD) positioned along a lead body, is typically implanted in a patient while the patient is lying supine on his or her back. The subcutaneous device is implanted using a tunneling tool that provides enough stiffness and pushability to create a space between the subcutaneous and muscular plane. However, since the patient is typically positioned on his or her back, it is difficult for a physician to maneuver a tunneling tool around the curvature of the posterior axilla to continue tunneling from the axilla to the spine.
One potential problem that a physician may encounter while implanting a subcutaneous device using a tunneling tool relates to the tendency of the tunneling tool to turn inward, between the ribs and into muscle of the patient, potentially creating a pneumothorax. In addition, the tunneling tool may also have a tendency to turn outward, potentially puncturing the skin. In order to prevent the tunneling from turning outward, a non-sterile scrub nurse places a hand under the patient's back to help guide the tunneling tool and to give the skin support so that the tunneling tool does not penetrate the skin. In addition, x-ray or other suitable imaging systems may need to be utilized to help guide the tunneling tool to the desire location.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus to subcutaneously tunnel a device to a desired implant site during an implantation procedure.